


You are a mom, Kanaya

by godlessAdversary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Parents, Eridan is a jerk, Eriidan is a jerk, F/F, F/M, Gen, Miscarriage, Toddler Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some tragic events, a woman without hope becomes a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a mom, Kanaya

"I am not sure if I can do this, Rose."

"Relax, darling. You can do it. This has been your dream for so long, and I want you to accomplish it."

"It is just that it seemed like a long distance dream, and now is a reality. I thought I could be ready, but now I am just... nervous."

 

Kanaya Maryam and her wife, Rose Lalonde, were there at the Skaia Orphanage for adopting a kid. Adoption was a long process, and it was originally their last option for having children. Their first option was in vitro fertilizaton.

"C'mon, John!"

"But... Rose... are you sure you and Kanaya want me to be the donor?"

"We only know a few men, and you are the only one that we consider decent."

"What about Dave?"

"Don't you think it will be weird to be the mother and aunt at the same time? Even if Kanaya was the one having a baby with both Maryam and Strider genes, it would be really weird to see the baby as the child of my own brother."

"Isn't weird that it would be the child of your friend/slash ex boyfriend?"

"I thought about it, but as I said, you are the most decent men we know."

 

After a competition to determine who would be the one carrying the baby, Kanaya was the chosen one (John, Vriska and Dave were betting during the competition).

 

"Rose, I am starting to..." Kanaya went to the closest bathroom to vomit. "... reconsider my perception of the beauty of pregnancy."

"Well, isn't it good when dreams cone true?"

Kanaya vomited again.

 

For the first weeks Kanaya and Rose started knitting stuff for the baby, and everything went nice... until...

 

"Mr. Ampora, please calm down."

Rose worked as a therapist at the Scratch Mental Hospital, a sad place where miserable souls suffered because of insanity. Even if Kanaya worked as a nurse in the maternity area of the Loraf General Hospital, she had some need to visit the unfortunate patients of Scratch after wtnessing the poor way they were being treated. There were many people with which Kanaya had established friendship: the kleptomaniac Vriska Serket (who for some reason landed in a stranege relationship with John), the bipolar Sollux Captor, the paranormal freak Aradia Megido, the drug addict Gamzee Makara, and...

"We are doomed to die and there's nothing to do about it!"

Eridan Ampora was one of the toughest cases in Scratch Mental Hospital. He was a extreme nihilist with serious emotional issues. It doesn't help that he had hallucinations of angels tormenting him since he was a kid. Kanaya tried to help him emotionally while Rose was busy analyzing his unstable mind. Vriska had warned Kanaya about the risks of dealing with Eridan.

"I am tealling you, Kanaya! He is dangerous!"

"Vriska, you pushed Tavros off some stairs."

"Point taken, but I am serious. He is not just a depressed hipster that wants attention, he also does some strange stuff."

"Like?"

"He is writting weird symbols in the walls of the hospital, shouts during lunch that the end of the world is coming, and I think he is stalking nurse Feferi. Be careful, Kanaya."

Kanaya didn't took Eridan's insanity as something serious, and that was a big mistake. Everything went down the day Eridan acquired a knife.

"Eridan, what have you done!" Rose shouted.

"He stole her from me!"

Eridan had stabbed Sollux and Feferi. Only Sollux survived. Kanaya just arrieved to the hospital in time to see Eridan escaping the crime scene.

"I am sorry, Kanaya!" Eridan said before stabbing Kanaya and pushing her aside in his attempt to escape his pursuers. Everything went blank for Kanaya for the next hours.

 

"I am sorry, Mrs. Maryam." A man in white medical clothes said.

"What?" Kanaya tried to speak, but she was feeling dizzy. She turned to her right side to see Rose crying.

 

Kanaya had not only lost the baby, she had also lost any possible way of getting pregnant again. For the next months she is an a state of depression that causes take away all of her joy for doing what she love to do. She stopped visting her friends, making designs of dresses, reading gothic novels or gardening. even her relationship with Rose was over thin ice. It has been six months since the incident, and they haven't had any sexual intimacy during that time. Rose had tried to cheer Kanaya up, but she is still mourning over the child that she could have in her arms in a different timeline. Rose could have given up if not for her cheerful Sister Roxy.

"Rose, you can't give up on your girl so fast."

"But she is too depressed to do anything. She doesn't even wants to get outside of the house! I miss how she used to be."

"If you really love her try to be in her shoes. She lost her baby."

"I know. It is just that I can't imagine what it feels like. She is the one that always wanted to be a mother, while I was more focused on our relationship. I just wish there could be any way to help her."

"Haven't you two considered adoption before?"

"Yes... but Kanaya always considered it the last option because she wanted a baby of her own."

"Well, it seems you have to give her a little push. Do you remember how I was before adopting little Callie?"

"You were depressed because all the people you were crushing for were in a love triangle that excluded you."

"Yeah, and when the little angel with white hair that is Callie entered in my life everything turned good. I am telling you, Rosie, Kanaya would be happy once she has a little miracle in her arms."

 

The present.

"I am having difficulties to breathe, Rose!"

Rose tries to calm Kanaya, but her wife is still a nervous wreck.

"What if I am not as good as I thought? What if I influence badly this kid? What if..."

"Everything will be ok, I am by your side."

"Mrs Maryam and Mrs Lalonde?" A woman with a social service uniform called them.

"Yes?" Responded Kanaya.

"There's some things I must tell you of this child."

Kanaya and Rose had only read the basic information from the file. He was a 3 year old toddler that was abandoned by his father.

"His name is Karkat. He is the son of a mobster named Spades Slick."

This new information wasn't so reassuring to Kanaya, who was getting nervous every moment in that place.

"Slick was arrested months ago, and Karkat was taken by social services. There's no information about his mother. There are suspiscions about an affaire with a memeber of a rival gang, but Slick was also secretly married with a woman named Ms. Paint."

Kanaya was feeling the urge to run fast away.

"Also, beacuse of the violent environment around him, Karkat has learned a few unappropriate words, and also seems to frown many times a day."

Just when Kanaya was thinking about jumping from the closest window, Rose took her hand and smiled a smile that could be translated to "Don't worry, we are in this together."

The social service woman guided them to a room where only a kid was playing. Kanaya saw him as something unexpected. He was a small pale kid with a fiery red hair. Surprisngly, he was playing with some dolls.

"Can I?" Kanaya asked.

"Yes."

Kanaya went to where the red haired kid was playing and sat next to him.

"Play?" The kid handled a doll to Kanaya, and she happily accepted it.

 

After signing all the paper work, Kanaya and Rose took Karkat to their house. That night, Kanaya dressed Karkat in some footy pajamas with crab drawings, and sang to him before his slept. She was finally handling a child in her arms, and she was finally happy. She knew that this little fiery kid wasn't only a dream come true, but also the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
